Le tableau
by caro94
Summary: Juillet 2014 : Le corps d'un jeune sorcier est retrouvé dans un tableau macabre volant au dessus de celui d'un policier moldu... Une oeuvre de plus du Peintre, l'un des plus dangereux psychopathe auquel doit faire face Harry, en tant qu'Aurore. Pourtant, cette fois, le Peintre devra cette fois affronter l'intrépide Patrick Jane et le génie de William Graham, envoyés en renforts.
1. Chapter 1

**Le tableau **

* * *

_Bonjour. Voilà ceci est mon premier crossover. Il est né de l'étrange mariage de la série mentaliste et du monde de Harry Potter. Pour tout vous dire, étant étudiante en psychologie, et ancienne grande fan de Harry Potter, je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de revoir la saga. Or, comme j'étais également en train de suivre la série Mentalist et que je révisais mes cours, cela a fait une combinaison dans ma tête qui m'a mené jusqu'à cette histoire un peu folle ^^._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**_Préambule._**

**Juillet 2014**

- Schut ! Tais-toi !

- Quoi ?!

- Tais toi je te dis… tu n'entends pas ?

L'homme plissa les yeux et tendit l'oreille, son arme en main.

- Non. Qu'est ce qu'on devrait entendre ? demanda son collègue.

- RAS de ce côté ci. ajouta un troisième homme qui ressortit d'une pièce, baguette en main.

- Vous n'avez rien entendu ? demanda Smith à ce dernier.

- Entendre quoi ? répondit leur collègue qui s'avançait vers eux.

Mc Keannon ne répondit rien et ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil à ses deux collègues. Il fronça les yeux et illumina le couloir face à lui.

- J'étais persuadé avoir entendu une sonnerie. Murmura-t-il.

- Tu penses que c'est Mc Field ? demanda Smith.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Laissant s'échapper un faible soupir, il se pinça les lèvres et pointa sa lampe vers le couloir. Le son mélodieux du Prélude in C de Bach résonna faiblement au travers. En réponse aux pensées de son collègue, le policier enserra son arme et la pointa en direction du couloir tandis que leur collègue les couvrit de sa baguette.

- On te couvre, murmura Smith.

- Allons-y, soupira Mc Keannon.

Ils s'avancèrent prudemment, contrôlant leur pas afin qu'ils fassent le moins de bruit possible. Le plancher craquait sous leur pied. A de nombreuses reprises, la poussière leur gratta la gorge et leur piqua les yeux. Mais aucun ne céda. Tous concentrés sur la mélodie qui, soudainement, disparue pour ne laisser place qu'au silence.

- Merde, chuchota Smith.

- C'est l'appareil de Mc Field qui émet ce bruit n'est ce pas ? demanda Taylor.

- Son portable, reprit Smith.

- Et vous ne vous en séparer jamais, c'est bien cela ?

- Certaines personnes plus que d'autres, se défendit Smith légèrement gêné.

- Dans ce cas, je peux essayer de retrouver le portable de Field avec un sort. Cela nous amènera directement à lui. Proposa Taylor sans tenir compte de la remarque de Smith.

- Rien ne nous garantie que le Peintre ait laissé son portable à Field, objecta Mc Keannon.

- Mais pour quelle raison aurait-il prit le soin de laisser… votre appareil ici, si il l'a capturé Field à milles lieux d'ici ?

- Je ne suis pas psy, répondit Mc Keannon en haussant les épaules.

- Pardon ?

- Mieux vaut pas que vous sachiez ce que sait croyez moi, répondit Smith.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Mc Keannon.

- Ca vaut le coup d'essayer en tout cas. Ajouta-t-il finalement.

A peinte eut-il prononcé ces paroles que Taylor leva sa baguette et ordonna un actio. Une lumière bleuté illumina un cours instant une pièce au bout du couloir mais aucun objet ne vint vers eux.

- Hum…

- Quoi hum ? demanda Smith.

- Je pense que le Peintre a bloqué le portable de Mc Field.

- Vous pensez ? répéta Mc Keannon.

- Sinon je ne vois vraiment pas pour quelle raison un appareil moldu n'aurait pas répondu à l'actio. Répondit Taylor en haussant légèrement les épaules.

- Admettons. Pourquoi lancer un sort sur un portable pour que personne ne le trouve ? demanda Smith.

- C'est justement pour que nous le trouvions, répondit Mc Keannon avant que Taylor ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Malgré le regard interrogateur de ces deux collègues, le policier n'ajouta rien d'autre. Un mince frisson glacé lui parcourut le corps et le fit frémir. S'il voyait juste, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Lançez votre sort.

Taylor le fixa un instant en plissant les yeux avant de finalement obéir. La lumière bleutée s'illumina de nouveau l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Encore, répéta Mc Keannon en faisant quelques pas.

Taylor s'exécuta, plus rapidement cette fois et devança Smith à la suite de Mc Keannon. Les trois hommes longèrent ainsi le long et vieux couloir jusqu'à parvenir à une pièce, masquée par une porte qui ne tenait que par quelques écrous.

Prudemment, Mc Keannon passa le seuil de la porte tandis que sa main gauche glissa lentement vers son arme de service. Derrière lui, Smith menaçait le moindre mouvement suspect sur sa gauche tandis que Taylor, lui, le couvrait sur la droite.

Mais la pièce était abandonnée. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce sort, et ces tracés JPS, ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'un individu ait pus, récemment, y mettre les pieds. Les poutres croulaient sous la poussière et les toiles d'araignées. Les vieux meubles étaient renversés et les murs, éventrés. Sans compter l'odeur infecte que dégageait la petite pièce obscure.

- Lumos, chuchota Taylor.

Mc Keannon s'immobilisa alors et son estomac se souleva. Le policier ne put détacher son regard de la scène qui s'étalait sous ses yeux malgré le dégoût que celui-ci lui inspirait. Une fois encore, son intuition ne l'avait pas trahit… ils étaient arrivés trop tard !

- La base, ici Mc Keannon. Lança-t-il au travers de son talki walki.

- Je vous écoute Keannon, répondit une voix masculine. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Pas bonnes monsieur. Soupira Mc Keannon en répondant au regard navré et désespéré de Taylor.

Smith quant à lui secoua la tête et murmurait des « tarés » entremêlés de « fils de pute ». Mc Keannon avala sa salive et fit un effort immense pour ne pas vomir ce qui lui restait de son déjeuner.

- On a trouvé Mc Field, monsieur, termina-t-il.

Face à eux, un petit ange s'élevait en déployant ses grandes ailes. Il tenait dans ses petites mains une petite baguette qu'il dirigeait vers un homme, à genoux, qui priait, tête exagérément baissée entre ses épaules. Ils se tenaient tous deux devant une toile blanche représentant un ciel étoilé... ensanglanté. Et au dessus de l'ange, le peintre avait inscrit : _Ce ne sont pas nos origines qui font ce que nous sommes…_

- Actio portable, lança Taylor dans un murmure étranglé.

La poche de l'homme à genoux s'illumina alors sans que l'appareil ne puisse en sortir. Mc Keannon secoua silencieusement la tête et ravala sa salive. Le Peintre ne leur avait décidément pas tout révélé de son art macabre. Cette fois cependant, le policier se demandait bien quel « œuvre » pourrait être plus sordide que celle-ci.

- C'était qu'un gosse putain. Rouspéta Smith.

Taylor abaissa le regard sans rien ajouter. Après tout que pouvait-on ajouter, lorsque l'horreur s'étendait sous vos yeux ? On ne pouvait rien… hormis poursuivre le Démon dans sa course folle.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! Merci pour tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme exactement elle avancera. En attendant, voici un nouveau petit chapitre._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un tel endroit ? La lumière ne pénétrait dans la pièce qu'à l'aide de vieux néons dont la moitié grésillaient et menaçait de tomber en panne. L'humidité qui émanait des fuites d'eau se mêlait aux odeurs d'urines. Cela ne l'étonnerait guère d'apprendre que les rats cohabitaient avec les prisonniers.

Après tout, peut être était ce le meilleur châtiment que l'on pouvait asséner à des prisonniers dont la plupart étaient des prédateurs ? Mais quelle injustice lorsqu'il s'avérait qu'un innocent se retrouvait dans une telle crasse !

- Il y a quelque chose de très ironique dans ce tableau.

Abbot leva les yeux vers le profiler. L'homme aux yeux azur n'avait pas quitté le rapport qu'il venait de lui remettre. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il lui semblait discuter avec un homme un peu réservé mais à l'écoute. Or à présent, ce même homme ne semblait plus appartenir à son monde. Une lueur inquiétante brillait dans ses yeux comme s'il communiquait directement avec le tueur.

L'agent leva un sourcil interrogateur invitant Will à poursuivre.

- La position de l'enfant a un double sens. L'ange symbolise la pureté et la puissance. Le fait même que l'adulte soit agenouillé au dessous de lui, dans une position de dévotion, augmente la puissance de l'enfant.

- Comment cela ?

- C'est un enfant. Insista Will comme si cela allait montrer à Abbot l'évidence de ce symbole. L'enfant n'est logiquement pas plus fort que l'adulte. Il est plutôt un symbole de pureté, d'innocence et d'être à protégé. Il doit écouter l'adulte. Il est soumis à l'adulte. Or ici le tueur nous montre exactement l'inverse.

- L'adulte est soumis à l'enfant. Comprit Abbot.

Will acquiesça d'un air grave, presque coupable.

- L'ange, l'enfance ce sont tous deux des symboles de pureté. Ensuite la position de l'enfant augmente le symbole de l'ange de la puissance… Mais la baguette… je suppose que… que ce doit être lié à l'enfance. Ou bien cela reprend les sceptres des rois qui assujettissent leurs serviteurs.

Abbot n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'observer Will. De toute évidence, le jeune homme ne s'adressait pas directement à lui. Il était à présent en communication avec le _Peintre_.

- « Ce ne sont pas nos origines qui font ce que nous sommes », murmura-t-il en contemplant la photo comme s'il pouvait s'y perdre.

Puis il releva soudainement les yeux vers Abbot.

- L'enfant représente le tueur.

- Nos hommes y ont déjà songé. Se contenta de répondre l'agent du FBI.

Will le fixa quelques instants, perdus, avant d'hocher la tête silencieusement. Il jeta un dernier regard à la photo, soupira et s'approcha des barreaux.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous.

- Je me serai attendu à mieux de votre part. lança Abbot en reprenant la photo que lui tendait le jeune profiler.

- Ma réputation est fausse, se contenta de répliquer Will en déviant le regard.

Abbot ne le quitta pas une seule seconde du regard, bien à l'abri derrière ses lunettes de soleil. La lueur inquiétante s'était évaporée au profit de celle moins assurée d'un innocent emprisonné et torturé.

- Vous… vous devriez chercher de ce côté. Continua Will. Sur ce tableau, le tueur inverse les rapports de forces. Il peut vouloir réparer ce qu'il estime être une injustice. Une sorte de vengeance. Sans doute l'œuvre d'un homme que l'on a mis dans l'ombre pendant des années, que l'on a ignoré et traité avec injustice. L'adulte étant la représentation de ceux qui l'ont persécuté.

- Vous pouvez dire que le tueur se place du côté de l'enfant par la simple position dans laquelle il est ?

- « Ce ne sont pas nos origines qui font ce que nous sommes », répéta Will en fixant Abbot.

Un léger sourire illumina les lèvres de ce dernier.

- Il y a une chose que nous n'arrivons pas à comprendre Monsieur Graham, pourquoi tuer l'enfant si le tueur s'identifie à lui ?

- Eh bien… il peut y avoir beaucoup de raisons. Je ne peux vous donner un profil précis à partir d'une simple photo. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je travaille… répondit-il d'un air navré. Mais si le tueur cherche à inverser les choses, peut être qu'il veut réécrire son histoire … et pour cela…

- Il doit effacer son passé. Continua Abbot en comprenant la logique de Will.

Will fixa un instant Abbot avant de détourner de nouveau le regard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a un _mais_ n'est ce pas ?

- Ecorcher la peau de l'enfant n'a pas pour unique but de faire un tableau. Confirma Will. Votre rapport indique que seul l'adulte était vivant lorsqu'il a fait ça. Vivant mais paralysé. Et qu'il l'a torturé bien après la mort de l'enfant qui lui, a été tué d'un seul coup…. Comment a-t-il été tué ? Votre rapport ne le précise pas.

- C'est parce que nous l'ignorons. Nos experts affirment qu'il a reçus l'équivalent de 100 000 Giga Joule en moins d'une nanoseconde. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, l'énergie électrique que dégage un orage est de 50 Giga Joule.

Aucun mot ne put s'échapper des lèvres de Will dont le regard perplexe posait une seule question. Une question qui titillait également Abbot.

- Nous ne savons absolument pas comment. D'après vous il y a une volonté de faire souffrir derrière ce meurtre. Reprit-il. Mais cet enfant n'a même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'il mourrait. Donc ?

- Donc… cela est cohérent avec l'identification du tueur. Mais ce n'est pas l'enfant qu'il veut faire souffrir. C'est le reste du monde. L'adulte n'est pas seulement soumis… il DOIT voir l'enfant se faire découper… Il doit souffrir… Il lui prend quelque chose. Ici l'enfant détient la baguette. Peut être que la magie représente le bonheur dans l'esprit du tueur ou l'illusion d'une toute puissance. Donc en prenant à l'adulte l'enfant, il lui prend ce bonheur et cette toute puissance.

- Ce n'est pas contradictoire avec ce que vous venez de dire tout à l'heure ?

- L'esprit humain n'est pas logique. Répondit Will en secouant légèrement la tête. Un même objet peut avoir différents sens totalement opposés.

- Bien. Vous expliquerait tout ça aux Aurores, monsieur Graham.

- Les Aurores ? répéta Will perplexe.

- Aurores est une agence secrètes de la Reine d'Angleterre. C'est avec eux que vous travaillerez. Félicitation Mr Gragam, vous venez d'être engagé. Ajouta Abbot en laissant le jeune homme seul dans le noir avec ses multiples pensées…

* * *

**A suivre...**


End file.
